Yoruichi and her blade
by yuki-onna-yuri-Yum
Summary: Yoruichi has had her zampaktuo for years, but it was silent, so why is it now speaking. And why does it hate Urahara? WARNING: yuri, maybe lemons, language, gore, other, eventual YuroSoi


**Alright, I normally don't do Bleach, but, I LOVE Yoruichi and read one story on her zampaktuo, then I just had to write this. Tell me what you think. P.S. watch this, on YouTube,**

**Tecktonik vs. Shuffle Girls **

**and watch**

**Girls Shuffling at School On a Boring Day with AUDIO!**

**My friend posted last one, so love it!**

* * *

**YORUICHI P.O.V.**

The day was cloudy, and everyone but me was practicing with there Zam. I hadn't touched mine in years, let alone looked at it, cause I never could get it to speak to me. I only got it to leak reatsue(?) once when I first got it, then all was silent. It had not only confused me, but Urahara, since I asked him, and he said they usually wont shut up. It bothered us, and when I tried to contact it, nothing happened. After I had told Urahara, he then took it and has been expiramenting on it ever since. That was over ten years ago, and since then, my sword had been silent.

_*sigh* Why cant my Zam. be normal. I guess I should check on Urahara, he has rarely left his lab for days. _With that thought in mind, I strode to his lab.

*knock knock* "Just a minute!" The door slides open, and a very giddy Urahara grabbed me and led me inside.

"You are just the cat I wanted to see, I have big news on your sword!" He says giddily.

"What, what is it doing?" I question hesitantly.

"It almost killed me!" He exclaims happily.

"I don't see what you are so happy about, it almost killed you, why are you pleased?" I, once again, ask stupefied.

"Well, I figured since it was quiet, it wouldn't mind me studying it once more, but something happened. You see, normally, I don't touch the sword unless I have to, out of respect, but some practice swings wouldn't hurt. But, when I touched the blade, it started leaking so much so fast, I almost got shocked! I had to use Benihime to protect myself!"

I stoped his rambling to ask a question,"Wait, shocked?"

"Yes, shocked, as in electrocuted, fried, toasted, microwaved, whatever. The blade had a thick layer of lightning or something around it, warning me away. After using Benihime, however, some thing even stranger happened. I was assaulted with images of cats, mainly, your cat transformation. It got me thinking, and I found out why it suddenly want's it's wielder, and why you never got it to speak."

"Well, tell me already!"

"Well, it did it now, because it probably thought you weren't ready or something, and that it waited long enough. And, you couldn't access it, because you were thinking human."

I gave him the dumbest stair I could make, and said,"Because I was thinking human? I am a human dammit, how am I supposed to think something else!"

He looked at me, and said,"Maybe if you tried contacting it in cat transformation, you would hear something."

"Why cat?"

He seems to get nervous under my gaze, and replies,"One of the main images, was of a HUGE white Tora, with purple stripes, roaring at me to leave. I think your sword is based on your feline finesse."

"Will it work?"

"Possibly, and you know what is even weirder?"

"No."

"To calm your sword, I laid Benihime next to it. Benihime started buzzing softly, and your sword was normal again. When I asked Benihime what happened, she said,'The kit is young, has lots to learn, but she is ready. Bring the were-cat.' Then went silent. So, let's do this."

With all our talking, I had not noticed that we were in front of my sword. I looked down on it, how beautiful it was.

It was a Katana, the sheath a dark green, made from dragon hide and scales, smooth. Instead of a cross guard, was a gold egyptian cat eye, staring at everything, yet seeing nothing. The blade was black as night, while the edge, the finest color of pure snow. The blade was not straight, slightly curved, almost non-noticable. The hilt was blue, with silver tora stripes, and a small orange tassel. The end was not a point, it was an edge on top that slid down, like a tanto or wakizashi (Like Benihimes edge). At the end of the hilt, next to the tassel, was a small chain, where, if pulled, would release a larger blue and silver chain ready for combat. All in all, it looked pretty bad ass.

I looked at Urahara for guidance, and put my hand on the hilt. Nothing.

"See, now do your thing and touch it with a paw." I scowled at the 'do your thing', but, neverless, did it any way. After transforming, I walked over to the blade, and when close enough, it started vibrating and buzzing slightly. I put my paw on the sheath, felt a sensation in the back of my mind, and was knocked out unconscious.

* * *

_**PLACE/MINDSCAPE**_

_Ugh, what did I do?_

**_ROAR!_**

_What the hell! _I look over my, some how, clothed human shoulder, to see a building sized shadow of a tora. I start to panick, before the shadow gets smaller and smaller, before a small tora cub comes from behind the rock, chest puffed out cutely.

_Awwwwwww, look, how cute! _The kit looks my way, scoffs, and smiles evilly. I pull a confused face, and the cub starts to grow, big and fast. In a matter of seconds, it's as big as a horse.

_Oh, crap! _Is all I get to say, before it snarls, then...lays down?

_WTF! You lazy ass!_

The tora raises its head, and in a very masculine voice, says, _**No, I am not lazy, you just are too expectant.**_

_Wait! You look like what Urahara mentioned, are you the spirit?_

**_Indeed, I am, would you like me to transform so we can talk properly?_**

_Ya, sure._

The tora stands, and in a puff of smoke like my own, a girl stands there.

She looks about thirteen to fourteen, with red hair, and emerald slit eyes. Her face was angular, and sharp. She stood the average height for her age, with noticable differences. Her skin was alabaster, blemish free. Her hips were wide for her age, and her curves werent helping either. Her breasts ; p were big for her age too, and her ass looked plump but firm, and round. Her lips were full, and pouty pink. Last but not least, her frame was fit and had muscle, she was very sexy and beautiful for her age.

_**If you are done, I would like to speak to you.**_The girl laughed at my blushing for being caught, then she snapped her fingers, and black short-shorts with a red sleeveless shirt appears, with black and purple horizontal striped stockings and red converse.

_**You are not yet ready to hear my name, so you may call me Kitten. I am thirteen, about to be fourteen tomorrow, and I am your spirit. The reason I never let you speak to me, was because I was too young and too ill prepared to be a spirit, so I trained myself, while I tested your patience. You passed, and now I am ready for you. You will come here at any free time you have to train. I will be speaking to you regularly, so be expecting it. Now, anymore questions?**_

_Well, how come you're so young?_

**_I could grow older, but I prefer to do that when you learn my next form._**

_Okay, so you are going to be good from now on?_

**_Hmmmm, define 'good'?_**

_You will talk to me and take your duty as a Zam seriously?_

**_Oh, sure, sure. Now go, and remember Yoru-chan, I am a bad ass tora that kills for fun. I will leak out evil intentions now and then when you are angry to be in sync, goodbye Yoru-chan._**

Right before she fades away, she blushes bigtime.

* * *

**_REAL WORLD_**

"Ugh, that hurt."

"Yoruichi, was it a success?" Urahara says, getting in my face. My sword senses my discomfort, and glows an eery orange, before a bolt of lightning hits him in the ass.

"Ooowwwww! Your sword is an ass!"

"Ha, I love it already!" I change into my human form, put some clothes on, and grab a red sash. I tie the sash to the sword on my waist, making sure it is secure.

"So, the sword gonna be nice now? Cause I have important projects in here I don't want plasmafied."

"Ya, ya, sure. I'm gonna go find Soi, you do whatever." With that, I leave the lab and go to find Soifon.

* * *

_**SOME HOURS LATER**_

_Hmmm, where would Soifon be?_

**_Did you check the training hall?_**

_Ya, I checked there first!_

**_No, baka, your private training ground!_**

_Oh, yeah, she would be there._

**_When am I ever wrong._**

_When are you ever right?_

**_Hey! Plenty of times! Now go see Bee!_**

_Alright, geesh, I think you like her more than you like me._

**_Maybe I do...walk faster._**

_UGH! Ungrateful sword._

**_You say that now, but, you will be _begging _me for more._**

_More of what?_

**_Nothing!_**

_Weird sword._

I walked into the training ground, and lo behold, there was Soifon training with her Zam.

"Hello, Soifon."

"Yoruichi, is that your Zam. that was unresponsive?"

"Yup, and she is singing very loudly now." After I say that, Kitten glows red, buzzing menacingly at me as a warning. Soifon looks frightened, and I say,"Shut up, or I'll take you back to Urahara." Kitten immediately calms, and buzzes lowly in irritation.

"See? She wont shut up."

"She? That is strange, it is usually the opposite gender, hmm. Interesting. Well, are you and your sword good friends? Or is she like you, teasing every chance she gets?"

"I am teaching her to do lots of things, after all, she is only fourteen."

"That young?"

"Well, she doesn't look young."

"What do you mean?"

"The way she looks, she looks about sixteen to seventeen. If she hadn't of told me her age, I wouldn't have ever known."

"Wow, she must be a looker. Well then, I have to get back to my job, later Yoruichi."

"Later, Soifon."

* * *

_**ONE HUNDRED YEARS LATER**_

Yoruichi had spent the past month training with Kitten, and had unlocked her Shikai, learning that Kittens name was Jihi, and that after unlocking it, her blade changed. Now the blade was white as snow, with a blood-red edge, and Yoruichi in her cat form was on it. On the sheath was Jihi in her tora form, roaring a stream of orange plasma.

No one had seen her Shikai form, even though she had unlocked it on a mission, it was a secret what it looked like. The years had passed peaceful, and not much had happened, except that Urahara had been exiled so Yoruichi followed. She, of course, told Soifon everything before she did it, and told her that if it ever comes to battle, she would be proud. Soifon could not take it, so Jihi made a suggestion to Yoruichi, and she confessed her feelings to Soifon, which were returned, and they spent the night making passionate love. Soifon wanted to go with Yoruichi, but she was told to stay and train, and that they would meet again.

Since then, Yoruichi has helped Urahara with Hollows and such, and learning her sword. She is on her way to completing Bankhai, her attacks just needing to get used to shunpo, then she will be one with her sister. Oh, right, did I forget to mention, since she is now sixteen, aging really slowly as usual, and Yoruichi and her are closer than partners, they are sisters, never separated. Even in Yoruichi's cat form, Jihi becomes a small dagger attached to her neck, never leaving her side.

Currently, they were looking in on the case of a future shinigami, one Jihi likes to call, _strawberry, _and were shocked at what they found.

"Well, this just got complicated."


End file.
